Forever Fast and Furious
by AngelicInferno
Summary: The Team is hit with a devastating loss, leaving Brian without a wife and Jack without a mother. Years go by and a new girl comes to town. Will Brian be able to love again and will this new girl be able to escape her dangerous past? Read and find out. WARNING: Spoilers (for those who haven't seen the movies), Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

_The Team received pardons for helping Hobbs capture criminal mastermind Shaw. Letty is back and her memory is gradually returning. The Team has their house once again and are now free to live their lives like normal people. Brian and Mia are able to raise their young son, Jack. As with all seemingly happy endings the Toretto and O'Connor family is struck with heartbreak when Mia comes down with a rare and serious illness and is lost after a year-long battle._

_Three years later, Alex Robinson comes to L.A. in hopes of finding sanctuary. She's been on the run from her abusive, street racing ex-fiance' and has traveled across the country to find a safe place. She gets a job at a local pub bartending. Eventually she makes enough money to rent a room in a house down the block from the Toretto's._

_Will Los Angeles become her forever home? Will Brian be able to move past loosing Mia and find love again with Alex? What will happen when Alex's ex comes after her? Will the Team be up for the challenges of love, trust and family?_

Chapter 1

It had been three years. Three years of fear. Three years of terror. Three years of running. She was tired of running. She had been careful not to leave a trail when she left her hometown, St. Paul. Gaven wouldn't find her here. Even after all these years she was still hopeful, hopeful that the past would not repeat itself, hopeful that she would never have to writhe within his steel-like grasp. Alex, who had been nothing but a loving and devoted partner throughout her relationship, made one mistake, if you could call it that, she had colored her hair to a vibrant red that brought out her green eyes and dark eyebrows and lashes, was beaten and her life threatened by the man who claimed to love her more than anything. Apparently, money was worth more to him than her life because Gaven was ready to force her into a ring of whores to sell her body to the highest bidder. She ran away before that happened. She ran all across the states, from Florida to Ohio and Kansas to Montana, finally arriving in Los Angeles, the City of Angels.

"Two beers and a coke, please." Brian O'Connor, former LAPD turned criminal and recently pardoned for all past crimes, ordered his drinks for himself and his family.

"I'll get that for you right away." The bartender was new. She had blonde hair just past her shoulders, a nice smile and kind voice. She seemed to work meticulously, never missing a beat. Her skin was fair and she appeared to keep herself in reasonable shape. She glided around the other bartenders and set the drinks down in front of him. "Here you are; can I get you anything else?"

Her eyes looked dark in the shaded light of the bar but when she glanced towards any of the brighter lights he could tell that they were valleys of green. "Na, that'll be it. Thank you." He said, taking the drinks and backing away carefully before turning and returning to his table. He sat down and glanced back at the new girl, something about her pulling at him slightly though he couldn't pin point what it was. Letty smirked, tracing Brian's line of vision, glad to see him show interest in someone since Mia's passing. "Hey Jack, you see that nice lady over there. Why don't you go ask her for a little cup since your daddy forgot to?" Brian's head whipped around to protest but his three year old son was already heading towards the new bartender. Letty chuckled and watched Jack as he tugged on the girls pant leg.

Alex turned around and looked down to see a cute youngster trying to get her attention. She knelt down beside him with a smile. "Well hi there little guy. What's your name?" She asked him with a smile. Jack seemed to like her and smiled goofily at her. "Jack." He said with a quiet giggle. Alex smiled at him, warmth in her cheeks. "What can I get for you Jack?" She asked him. "Cup." He said holding out his hands. Alex chuckled and grabbed a small cup with a lid from behind the counter and handed it to Jack. "Here you go." She shook his hand for a brief moment. "It was nice to meet you." She said to him and watched him walk back to Letty, Brian and Dom before returning to work.

"Who is she?" Letty asked Brian as she helped Jack get back into his seat.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her."

"She's been working here for about a month, been staying at a motel in Montebello. Seems to keep to herself for the most part." Dom interjected. Brian looked at him a bit quizzical for a moment before Alex came to their table with their food. "You're not from around here are you?" Dom asked her.

Alex shook her head and remained polite. "No. I needed a place with more sunshine." She said as she set their meals on the table. Before she could leave Dom added. "I hear you're looking for a place. There's a room for rent not too far from here."

She studied him for a moment. "How did you know I was looking?"

"It's a small restaurant and people talk." He wrote down the address on a napkin and gave it to her. "It's nothing special but the neighborhoods nice enough, if you don't mind cars driving by and us living down the road."

She took the napkin and studied it within her hand. "I'll look into it." She said and then stuffed the napkin into her pocket.

"I'm Dom and this is my wife Letty, our nephew Jack and his father Brian."

Alex's eyes met each of theirs and spent a bit longer than she had intended on Brian's. "Well, thank you again. It was nice meeting all of you. I've got to get back to work."

"She's cute and Jack seems to like her." Letty said, teasing Brian slightly. Jack giggled and waved bye to Alex before returning his attention to the toy car he had on the table. "Why don't you give her a shot?" She asked Brian.

"Nah." He said, some sorrow in his tone. He had only lost Mia a couple of years ago and he wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship. He wasn't even sure if he was willing to put Jack through that. He knew Jack needed a motherly figure in his life, but he didn't want Jack to get too attached to someone and then the relationship not work, which would leave Jack heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

Chapter 2

At six o'clock in the morning Alex rose out of bed, after cleaning up she threw on her yoga pants, a tank top and her sweater. She glanced at the napkin on the nightstand as she stretched, contemplating. After her yoga routine she threw her things into her lone duffle bag and turned in her room key to the front desk. "Thank you for staying. Have a great day." The lady told her. Alex smiled, "I might be back. I don't know yet." After that she headed to the bus stop and got on.

The ride took a while, longer than she had expected but then again it took her nearly an hour to get to work from the motel. The neighborhood did seem quiet, as Dom had told her. She got off the bus and after getting quick directions from the driver, headed in the direction of the address on the napkin.

"Can I help you?" An elderly woman asked her from the garden.

"I heard there is a room for rent. Are you the owner?" She asked.

"Why yes I am." The woman stood after speaking. She was a stout woman in blue jean capris and a light white blouse. She wiped off her hands and greeted Alex. "I'm Mrs. Thompson." The rich earthy scent one gets when working in a garden floated from Mrs. Thompson as she led Alex inside and showed her around the main level before showing her the room that was for rent. "A friend of my grandson's is renting the main bedroom. The kitchen is small but functional and we updated some of the appliances last summer. Laundry is in the basement as well as an extra freezer." She explained as she lead Alex through. "There's a bathroom down here and one upstairs. We expanded the upstairs one so whoever rents the room can have a shower. It took a little away from the bedroom but you don't seem like the kind of girl who need a lot." The bedroom was small, maybe eight by ten, it had a full size bed on a simple white wood frame. There was a small dresser in the corner, near an outlet. Alex studied the door that apparently led outside with a little concern. As if on cue Mrs. Thompson assured her, "The door leads to a small screened in patio. The door to your room has three locks on it and the screen door only has the one. No one ever uses it but if you want more privacy it works. This didn't used to be a bedroom but we had to convert it. With how expensive everything gets I didn't feel right charging someone so much money to rent a bedroom." Alex smiled at her and glanced around the room. "You can paint in here if you like. It's three hundred a month plus a little for utilities."

"It's perfect." Alex told her with a smile. Mrs. Thompson's face seemed to light up and she handed Alex the keys.

"All I ask is that the house be kept in one piece. I am going out of state for the summer but if you have any problems don't be afraid to give me a call."

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson."

"Do you need help moving anything in dear?"

"No thank you, like you said, I don't need much." She gestured to her bags. Her new landlord nodded and headed back to her work in the garden. Alex set her bags on the bed and looked around the room. _This should do_. She thought, _He would never expect her to actually settle down in a house. He would stick with looking in motels._

As she watched from the porch a slight smirk grew on Letty's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Dom asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"That girl last night…looks like she's moving in." She said and gestured to the pretty blonde who was carrying a small canister of paint and a bag with the tools she would need.

"Looks like she is." He said, his breath tickling Letty's neck.

"That should make Brian happy."

"Don't push him Letty." Dom unwrapped his arms, backed away and took a seat in one of the whicker chairs.

She turned to face him, resting the heel of her palms on the porch railing. "I'm not and I won't, but did have some serious goo-goo eyes when he saw her last night."

Dom smirked, "That he did."

Moments later Brian stepped out onto the porch in jeans and a blue t-shirt. "What're you to talking about?" He asked, having missed their conversation. Letty moved to sit on Dom's leg. "Our new neighbor." She explained. Brian looked down the block and he saw Alex gliding down the wooden steps to pick up the extra paint roller that had fallen from her bag. "It looks like she's been taking the bus back and forth all morning. You should go see if you can give her a hand." Letty hinted. "We'll watch Jack."

"You sure?" Brian looked back at them, reluctant to take his eyes off of Alex.

"Go on, be neighborly."

"What about you two?" He teased.

"We have a nephew to watch." Dom said a wide grin spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

Chapter 3

Brian walked down the block and across the street. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs that presumably lead to Alex's new place. "Hey." He called up to her when she came out through the screen door. "Moving in?" She had changed her clothes since that morning. Her legs were smooth and fit in a snug pair of frayed jean shorts and she wore a racer back tank-top. Her hair, although pulled into a pony was disheveled. Brian couldn't keep his pulse from rising just a bit. "Let me him you carry these." He said and grabbed a couple of the paint cans in one hand, a bag in the other.

Alex was a little surprised to see him but managed to keep her sudden rise of nerves and panic from showing. She had to remind herself he was just being neighborly and that was something she would have to get used to living on this block. She came down the steps and grabbed the last of the bags. "Thank you." She said before leading him up the steps.

Brian couldn't help but to appreciate the view some as he followed after her. The slight breeze carried her perfume to his nostrils, she smelled like sunscreen and sandalwood. He stepped through the small patio and into her room, glancing around. She had already set up the drop cloth on the floor and had all of her tools organize in a neat row, paint swatches taped on the wall. "You can set down that stuff over here." She told him after setting down her bags. She stepped back and stood against the windowed wall were her bed would eventually return. The dresser had been moved into the corner and was already drying from the coat of primer she had painted onto it that earlier. "Nice place."

"Yeah, it'll suit me just fine." She said, smiling some. She watched Brian as he unloaded the bags for her, placing everything in the correct organized pile. She appreciated the fact that he was able to recognize how she had laid things out. He stood and looked at her colors choices. "Have you figured out which one you're going to do?" He asked. Alex noticed how close he was and it made her a little uneasy but again she didn't show it. She stepped forward and took the paint swatches down, placing the light sea foam blue color on top. She had purposefully chosen this color because it was a favorite and she hated having everything be black and white. That was Gaven's thing. She held it up to show Brian. "This one."

He looked at the swatch and then glanced around the room. "It's nice. I'll brighten it up in here."

Alex smiled. "I was hoping to add a little color. The white is just too bright. Blinding almost."

"Just a bit." He moved over to the paint canisters and found the blue color she wanted, popped it open and poured it into the paint tray. "If we get started now it should be dry by tonight." He told her grabbing a rolling brush. She had already taped everything off, he noticed. Alex looked at him a little bewildered. "You don't have to help you know." She said, taking a small step towards him. Brian shrugged, "Consider this my way of saying welcome to the neighborhood." He said and handed her a brush. Alex stared at him for a moment. Part of her wanted to ask him to leave, to tell him that he was making her uncomfortable, that he was being too forward but she restrained. Brian wasn't Gaven and he certainly hadn't done anything that would make her think that he was anything like Gaven.

Five hours later the walls were painted and dry, the dresser was painted a darker sea green with the drawers a lighter shade of the same color. She left her bed frame white, finding that it seemed to fit the beachy feel of her room. She glanced around after they had cleaned up and seemed pleased with their work. Brian was nice enough to help her carry the extra paint and tools downstairs into a make-shift storage unit that was labeled for her. "Thank you for helping me get all this done today." She told him after her helped her move her bed back into the room. "Anytime." He told her with a smile. Alex smiled back at him, making his pulse skip again. She looked at her watch. "I should head to the bus stop if I want to make it to the store and back before dark." She explained.

"What do you need to get?"

"Bedding, pillows, maybe a couple towels and bathroom stuff."

"I'll give you a ride."

"No really. I can take the bus. I don't want to burden you."

"You're not. Dom and Letty took Jack for the day and besides, the bus around here doesn't swing back until almost nine. It'll be faster if I just take you." Brian picked up on her reluctance, as if there was another reason she didn't want to ride with him. "Are you afraid of being in cars or something?" He asked her, sincerity in his tone. Alex shook her head, "No, no. I'm fine. Thank you." She said quickly and dug her keys from her pocket and followed him out the door.

The entire drive wasn't that long, Brian was right it was faster to ride with him. She appreciated that he drove, following the rules of the road while she was in the car. She suspected that he didn't normally drive that way given that he clearly drove a racers car and the way he handled the stick-shift, with smooth motions and effortless ease she appreciated greatly and found admirable. Gaven was a good driver but he was always so hard on his cars, every time she had been in the passenger seat she felt as if she was being jerked around because of his sporadic and chaotic driving. "So, are you from somewhere further north?" Brian asked her curiously.

"What makes you think that?"

"Not to be offensive but you don't appear to be someone who tans very easily." He said, gesturing purposefully to her pale arms rather than her legs. He didn't want to make her think that he had been staring at her body the whole time.

Alex was hesitant, again she had to remind herself that Brian was not Gaven or one of Gaven's colleagues. "I'm from St. Paul."

"Minnesota girl." He said with a wide smile. "Funny, you don't seem to have the accent."

Alex chuckled. "I've moved around a lot."

"How come?"

"I don't know. Never could find a place to stick I guess." She wasn't exactly lying to him. She didn't need to tell him she had moved so much to hide from her psychotic ex. She hadn't yet found a place to settle into, a community to become a part of, any place to have friends. She wasn't considering family just yet but that's because the first step to having a family was to acquire solid friendships. When they pulled up to the store Brian was a gentleman and came around to open her door. She found him to be charming though she didn't tell him so. He showed her around and helped her find the items she had been looking for: white curtains, bath towels, white sheets and a light yellow comforter, a couple of pillows and cases as well as a few simple necessities like toilet paper and toothpaste.

As the shopped, Brian contemplated what about Alex exactly pulled at him. Whenever she was close to him his pulse either sped up or skipped a beat. She seemed nice and caring. She was beautiful in a way that was definitely different from Mia. Her personality was warm and yet a little guarded. She seemed to hold a secret or some sort of mystery about her though she rarely hinted to it. Perhaps it was that little bit of mystery that drew him in or maybe it was something more.

He pulled into his driveway and helped her carry her things back to her place. She set everything down on her bed. This time she didn't give him room to come inside, she felt that they had spent enough time together that day and with night fall coming soon she wanted to spend it alone with the book she had purchased. "Thank you again for all your help today, I really appreciate it." She told him standing just inside her door, Brian standing on the other side, leaning against the frame.

"Anytime." He said.

"No seriously. I feel like you've done way more than just be neighborly. How can I make it up to you?" She asked.

Without a second thought Brian asked. "How about we go out to dinner tomorrow night?"


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

Chapter 4

He had been searching for weeks, months, years and he hadn't even needed to leave his neighborhood. His dealers were being smart, using the new toys and methods he designed for them. Pimps were managing the girls on the streets and Oscar his second in command was managing the house, which was bringing in significantly more than expected. Even some of the cops had gone crooked and were paying to be with one of his girls. Natasha the Russian Minx seemed to be the favorite for now though many of his higher paying customers were wondering when the hot new catch, Alex the Angel would be in stock. He hated to disappoint but ensured them that he had his boys on the case. There was a point about a year back when he thought they had her. She had been bunkered down in a crap shoot motel working as a sales assistant at a tourist shop in Florida. He remembered getting the call, telling him that she had just barely got away. The rage, the fury that had flowed through him burned his veins like magma and he had thrown a lamp and shattered the picture he had of her hanging on his office wall. The broken frame still lay on the floor, glass scattered around it. _Where the hell are you?_ He thought as he stared angrily at the blonde in the photo.

"Mr. Ridge, " The security guard said through the door, "Miss Alice is ready to service you."

"Send her in." A girl of barely twenty walked into his office. His eyes danced over her knee high socks, short plaid skirt and revealing top, as he leaned back in his chair, intertwining his fingers behind his head. "Are you ready to be serviced Mr. Ridge?" She asked, her voice sounded so innocent and child-like it brought goose bumps to his skin. He simply grinned.

"Please, call me Gaven."

Alex stood in doorway a little bewildered. She wasn't entirely sure of what to say or how to behave. She had spent the past three years running; desperately trying to make sure she didn't form any attachments or leave a trail of acquaintances. She had been very careful not to all anyone that close; careful not to date or develop romantic emotions or even experience the pleasure of a one night stand and yet here was this man, this kind, this gentle, this beautiful, beautiful man asking her out to dinner tomorrow night. Many thoughts raced through her head. She wondered if she was ready, wondered if it was appropriate. Finally a moment of clarity flashed into her head and she said, "I work tomorrow night."

"We can go after work."

"I'll be out late. I don't want to keep you away from your son."

He nodded, understanding although the wheels and gears were turning within his mind. "How about Friday night then?"

Friday night she had off. Friday night she could at the very least try. A smile formed on her face, "Friday night will work out great." She said. He returned her smile with one of his own. "Great, I'll see you then." He said, after a few moments he took a step back. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Brian." She watched him shove his hands into his pockets after making sure the screen door closed behind him and he headed back towards his home. Once she was sure he was far enough away she locked the screen door and then proceeded to lock every bolt on the door to her room. Taking a step back she took a few breaths, finally realizing that she hadn't done so often whilst talking to Brian. She sat down on her bed as the fact of the matter hit her.

"I have a date Friday night." She said to herself in a surprised and quiet tone.

At the Toretto household Dom was hanging out in the kitchen with Jack, waiting for Letty to finish cooking dinner. "Hey guys." Brian said as he came in and scooped up Jack, gently tossing him in the air and then pretending to nibble at his sons' stomach. "Hey little man, how was your day?" Jack giggled and squealed, happy that his father had come home. Toy cars scattered all over the table and Jack reached out to play with them after Brian sat down and set Jack on his lap, a smile on each of their faces.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Letty pointed on slyly, "Something happen while you were away?"

Brian grinned; his blue eyes were lit up with excitement. Dom chuckled at him, figuring Brian needed and maybe wanted some prodding at that moment. "So what'd you do all day?" He asked. Brian's grin widened and he went on to explain, "Well, we got a lot of painting done and got everything set up, so she's good to go and all moved in and we've got a date set up for this Friday night."

Letty nearly spun so fast the sauce on her spoon splattered onto the countertop. "Brian that's great." She told him and gave him a small hug, distracted by her excitement, before returning to wipe the counter off. Dom smiled and studied Brian for a moment. He was happy for his brother-in-law to be interested in someone. "Do you think you're ready for this?" He asked. Dom wanted to make sure that Brian was going to be ok. He didn't want either him, Jack or even Alex to end up getting her.

"Yeah…" Brian said, sounding surprisingly calm about the matter, "I figured it's about time I at least try. Right?"

Dom smiled and nodded his head slowly. "That you are Brian, that you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

* * *

_Message to Readers: I apologize for my tardiness and the shortness of this chapter. I am a college student and am currently enrolled in a course that his writing intensive. I also have a job. I will try to get chapters up as quickly as I can. I write these chapters as the thoughts come. I greatly appreciate your patience, all the reading and the reviews. Especially the reviews. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 5

Sun peaked in through the curtains and danced over Alex's face as she rolled onto her back. She smiled; glad to have gotten sleep after her long shift. She could see clouds floating high and then the dreading realization that it was Friday. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know Brian at all she reminded herself. He seemed to be a nice enough guy, hardworking and clearly a family man but looks can be deceiving and not everyone behaved the same in the beginning of potential budding relationships if she could call tonight's date that. _'It's just a date. Not a marriage.'_ She reminded herself. She sat up and stretched a bit, glancing around her room. Then she realized she had absolutely nothing to wear to dinner. Crawling out of bed she grabbed her wallet and looked at how much money she had. Thinking to herself she decided that she had enough to find something simple.

* * *

Brian threw on his usual blue jeans and a solid black t-shirt. Jack was playing with toy cars in the living room. Brian watched his son. The smile on his face and the simple innocence he possessed. He thought about Mia and how she would feel about tonight. Would she be proud of him? Would she be happy that he was trying to move on? He knew that it would be hard to move on but looking at his son he knew that Jack would need a mother figure in his life. He knew that he couldn't rely on Dom and Letty forever. What if they wanted to have a little one of their own? He couldn't ask them to care for his own child and theirs.

"You ready for your date?" Letty asked, gliding into the room and taking a seat nearby Jack, starting to play with the cars in front of him. Brian kept watching his son. "Yeah."

"Where you taking her?"

"Buca's."

"I hope you have fun."

Brian appeared to be in deep thought. "Yeah, me too."

Letty noticed that he wasn't exactly in the moment. She decided to try and help. "Brian, you know, Mia would be happy for you right. She'd want you to be happy." She told him.

Brian appreciated her concerns and kind words. "Thanks Letty." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Thanks for watching Jack." He told her with a smile. "See ya Letty."

* * *

Gaven waited in his office, pacing. This search for Alex was taking longer than he expected. It irritated him that this woman continually disobeyed him and at every twist and turn she seemed to succeed and he seemed to fail. Alex would be back in his control once again. She could not run forever. He wouldn't allow it. He planned out the next time he sees her. He plans to mislead her, lull her into a false sense of security, ensure her that his relief for her return was sincere and then turn the tables on her, use an open hand on her, never his fists. He would leave marks on her, but nothing would ever show through the makeup. He would reserve her for his most…aggressive client, someone who was sure to affect her physically and psychologically. By the end she would never want to run away again, either that or she would be too weak, too insecure, too drugged up to even see straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

Chapter Song: "Eres tu" –Chapa C

Chapter 6

Brian pulled up to the house and stood next to his car waiting for Alex. He was nervous and didn't really understand why. He had never had problems finding a date or going on dates. He had always been charming, even when he was a child. Jack seemed to take after him on that aspect. It had been a while since he had gone on a date, maybe that was it. His thumbs were hooked in his pockets as he tried to relax. Alex took in a breath and double checked that her things were put away and the inner door was locked. After assuring herself once again that this was just a date she headed out the outer door, locking the multiple locks behind her. When she rounded the corner Brian had to take a moment to let out a breath. He had only seen her a few of times and most of them were when she was at work. He had seen her in uniform and in shorts but never this. Alex was wearing a simple blue summer dress with a small brown belt around the waist and blue sandals. Her hair was down and had a slight wind-blown wave to it. She was nervous too, though he could vaguely tell she was trying to hide her nerves. Brian took a step towards her as she reached the bottom steps.

"I hope this isn't too much." She said to him. "I didn't know where we're going."

Brian smiled and walked with her to the car opening the door for her. "You look beautiful." He assured her. A slight blush formed on her cheeks, she almost felt like a school girl. "Thanks." She said quietly and then got into the car. She adjusted her dress some as Brian walked around to the driver's seat. She didn't want to show too much skin but it was warm and she had to settle for a dress that was a little shorter than she would have preferred. California fashions were very different from those in Minnesota, depending on where you shopped.

Brian slid in and started the car. She took a moment to take him in. He was dressed a little more casually than she. His hair was tousled and he was evenly tan. She wondered what he did that kept him in what she considered fairly good shape. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Bucas. It's a little restaurant on the coast. I hope you like seafood."

Alex smiled and nodded before looking out the window, watching everything pass them by. The drive didn't seem to take as long as she expected but then again she hadn't paid attention to Brian's speedometer. She guessed that they were going fast but she was used to fast and from her last trip in Brian's car she knew that he knew what he was doing; besides she had her seatbelt on.

Bucas was right on the coast, just as Brian had said. It was decorated with what seemed to be crosses between Hawaiian themes, Hispanic colors and ocean designed. There were palm trees and the bartenders had large floral print shirts on where as the colors inside were oranges and greens with little sombrero lights strung over a small dance floor, starfish, shells and fish decorated the walls. The restaurant was quaint and cute. They were lead to a small table for two nearby the dance floor.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Oh…water for now." She said as she got comfortable in her seat.

"You don't drink?"

Alex shook her head. "Not really. I have. I just don't do so very often."

"I can respect that."

She cocked her head to the side slight, curiously. "Why's that?"

Brian appeared relaxed in his chair, comfortable. It made her feel a bit more at ease. "My old man used to drink and I've know too many people who've gotten hurt or ended up hurting others because they were drinking. So, I can respect it when someone doesn't want to drink."

"I'm sorry." Alex fidgeted slightly, unsure of what to do or say. The server came by and took their orders. Brian ordered a shrimp dish and a corona. Alex tried to find something simple and inexpensive and ended up ordering coconut shrimp and coleslaw.

Brian leaned forward some, resting a forearm on the table. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you're willing to tell me."

Alex felt completely thrown off. At first she had devised a plan, a script for answering his questions and formulated a way of dodging the answers of others. Now she just had to speak, not respond. She didn't know what to say and when she looked at Brian's eyes, those gorgeous blue orbs twinkled even in the dim light of the restaurant, left her at a loss for words.

Brian, being himself, noticed her unease and broke the silence. "I'll start…Let's see…Well, you already know my family and my son. You know that I live less than a block away from you…Hmph…my favorite color is blue." He said with a chuckle and smiled at her, once again, melting her nerves.

Alex couldn't help but to allow her lips to curve upward and smile. "Okay…well…um…My favorite color is green and I do really like seafood, so, you picked a great place for that…um…I'm kind of hard to get to know."

"Why is that?" He asked before taking a swig of his corona.

Alex tucked her hair behind her ear on one side as she looked at the table, only raising her gaze to him again just before she spoke. "I've been hurt a lot in the past and am not looking for any repeats." She explained, hoping that her hint was clear enough.

Brian leaned forward again, this time resting both forearms on the table. "Do I look like someone who wants to hurt you?" He asked her gently. Alex's postured remained the same, steady and still. "Looks can be deceiving." She said simply. Brian nodded in agreement. "I can tell you this. I've never laid my hand on a woman in a harmful manner and I don't plan to ever start, but I'll promise you something." He leaned a little closer, quieting his voice in attempt to sooth her concerns. "I will never push you to do anything that you're not ready to do." Alex relaxed a little and Brian eased up and leaned back giving her some space but glad to see her small reassured smile.

As the night went on Alex grew more comfortable with Brian. She believed that he wouldn't push her and he showed he was true to his word; whenever they brushes a topic she wasn't comfortable rehashing he breezed by it and returned to something lighter. She told him about her childhood; how she moved a lot growing up; how she had spent many summers on a thirty-four acre farm. He told her a little about his past; meeting Dom and being engulfed into the Toretto family.

Around nine o'clock the DJ started to play music and Brian asked her to dance. It had been a while since she danced and Alex had loved dancing before. She allowed Brian to lead her onto the dance floor and danced with him, always keeping a little distance between them. Brian didn't want to pressure her; based off their conversation he suspected that she was hiding more than just a few bad relationships and the way she tensed when he had gently pulled her closer to let a server get through suggested that she may have been physically abused but he wasn't going to bring it up. The tempo changed to a song that was a bit slower than the others and Brian looked to Alex, questioning eyes, seeing if she wanted to continue dancing. After glancing around for a moment she sent him a small smile and took a careful step closer to him. He was taller than her, she realized as she came closer to him. Her hands were light as they grazed over his arms towards his shoulders. He was careful with her when slid his own onto her waist. Just as she could feel the muscles through his t-shirt, he noticed she was stronger than she appeared to be. The dance floor grew more and more crowded as other couples joined, Brian's arms wrapped around her protectively as the space around them shrunk. Soon the only thing separating them was her dress and his shirt. Alex somehow didn't mind. She relaxed and allowed her head to rest against Brian's chest, feeling it rise and fall calmly with each breath.

His nerves crept up every once in a while as they dance. He almost felt guilty for having her frame so close to his but at the same time it felt kind of right. For a while he thought about Mia, hoping that she would be happy with him for trying. Alex seemed nice, despite the shady past that he suspected, but he too had a shady past and wouldn't pass judgment. They left the restaurant around eleven and pulled up to Brian's driveway by eleven-thirty. He walked with her towards her house laughing with her as they talked.

"Wait, wait, wait…You really have never been in the ocean?"

"Nope. Never."

Brian shook his head in disbelief. "We're going to fix that. We will definitely fix that." He said with a chuckle. "Next time I take Jack to the beach you've got to come with."

"Alright. I'll have to buy a suit."

"You don't have a suit."

"I'll get one. I promise."

Brian smiled and walked with to the bottom of her steps. When they reached the bottom Alex turned, signaling to him that she wasn't ready for them to progress too far. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun." She said to him.

"I'll look forward to our next date." He said. He took a step close to her and went to lean in.

"Brian…" Alex started to protest, thinking that he was going to kiss her. He stopped and looked into her eyes, admiring the green. "I'm not going to push you." He reminded her. "Sleep well tonight." He told her before leaning in again, going towards the side of her face and kissing her gently on the cheek near the corner of her mouth; shortly after he took a few steps back, hiding his amusement at the nearly star struck look on her face. Eventually Alex said, "Goodnight", and headed up the stairs into her home. Brian couldn't help but smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets, turned and walked towards his own home. He felt that the date went really well overall.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

_This story is set post Fast and Furious 6. _

_Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the FF movies._

_Extra Warning: This chapter contains Rated M material due to flashbacks._

Chapter 7

"_Hey honey. How was work? I made your favorite pot roast." Gaven slumped in a chair at the dinner table as his fresh faced fiancé glided into the room carrying two plates of food. He watched her as she walked back into the kitchen. Her dress was classy and hugged her curves. She came back with a bottle of wine in one hand and beer in the other. Gaven gestured towards the beer and she graciously removed the cap and set it down in front of him. He watched her as she sat down across from him, studying her, noticing that she had a small hickey on the side of her neck. Anger flourished inside of him as he downed his beer. His love, without being told headed back into the kitchen and came back with a couple more beers and set them down on the table for him. "Rough night?" She asked him. Funny, she thought that he was upset because of something that happened at work, never mind the fact that she was a cheating whore. He reached towards her and moved her hair away from her neck, revealing the mark more clearly. "What happened here?" He asked her, his voice flat with no suggestion to his rage. A small smile grew upon her face, providing fuel to the fire that was growing within him. "You left that little reminder last night." She said, still smiling at him. Gaven shook his head, looking down at his food. "No I didn't." He said. She leaned closer to him. "Remember, you were kissing my neck and you whispered in my ear and…"_

_Suddenly her world went black and white as the back of Gaven's hand met her cheek with incredible force. Such force, she was sent flying backward, hitting the wall. Tears welled into her eyes as Gaven's blurred image came near. She tried to crawl away but his strong hands wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back towards him. "WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH?!" He yelled. She cried, "Only you! Only ever you!" The second hit sent her mind spinning. Tears fell freely as he yelled at her again. "WHO!?"_

"_Only you. I swear it's only ever been you." This time when he tried to hit her she raised her hands to shield herself but Gaven gripped her wrists and pinned her down. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME ALEX!" He growled with his face inches from her. "YOU'RE A LYING, CHEATING WHORE! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? IS THAT IT?" Alex whimpered and cried, unable to move beneath him. "Gaven, please…stop. You're hurting me." His grip tightened on her as he pulled up her dress. "I'll show you how much of a man I am." He snarled. Alex wriggled beneath him, trying to get free. This was her fiancé. He had promised to protect her, to cherish and to never treat her badly. She had only ever imagined being with him through acts of love, never like this. "Gaven please!" She cried, "Stop." Unable to get away she had to let Gaven have his way._

Alex shot up in bed, eyes wide, heart pounding and breath heavy. Seeing the blue walls and white curtains she forced herself to breathe and calm down. It had been a while since she had that dream; the dream about the first time Gaven hit her. She draped her legs over the side of the bed and steadied herself. She was relieved and proud that she wasn't as shaky as she used to be. After taking a moment she grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. She stood under the warm water, allowing it to wash away her nerves and relax her muscles. She pushed thoughts of the far past and brought forward her date with Brian. She had learned that he used to race cars with Dom, he used to be married but had lost his wife and that he had a very interesting past but he did not go into the details of it. She couldn't blame him; if she wasn't willing to go into certain details why should he? She caught herself remembering how it felt to be in his arms when they had danced. It felt for lack of a better word…safe, and that realization stunned her. Ever since she escaped Gaven's wrath she hadn't allowed anyone in close enough on that level. She had been with one person since Gaven; that man was now dead. Since then she hadn't allowed anyone that close but now she found herself wondering if she could ever allow herself that luxury again. Gaven hadn't found her. She doubted he knew where she was or where she had headed given that she had lied through her teeth to so many people so no one would truly know where she went. For now, she decided she would see where things went and at the very least, try to learn to trust Brian and the Toretto family.

She headed out with the intent of catching the bus into town. She wanted to buy pieces so that she could make a three-fold divider. She had the other day when she had gone out for her run that her curtains were a little see-through and she wanted to make something that she could change behind. Her ability to make a variety of things from scratch had irritated Gaven. Nowadays she found it more pleasurable.

"Hey Alex!" She heard from down the road and turned to see Letty waving at her from her car. "Where're you headed?"

"Hardware store."

"Get it. I'll give you a ride. The auto shop is next door." Alex smiled and thanked her as she got in the car. Letty didn't drive quite like Brian. She pushed the pedal to the floor and soon they were flying down the highway. "What do you need from the hardware store?" Letty asked her. Alex explained what she was going to try to do. Letty smiled at her, seemingly impressed. "You're perfect for Brian." She said.

Alex appeared a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Brian's the kind of guy who like a woman who's self-sufficient and from what I do know about you, you're perfect."

"I…I don't know."

Letty pulled into a parking spot and looked over to Alex. "Look, no matter what your past is, Brian likes you and you seem like a nice enough person. Brian's my brother in-law and he has pretty good judgment. So do I. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile the way he did when he came home the other night. Long story short. He likes you and you're the kind of girl he needs. Don't break his heart okay." She got out of the car and looked at Alex over the hood.

Alex got out and looked at Letty, a little stunned. "I don't want to hurt him Letty."

"Good, then we won't have any problems." She teased. "Meet you here in twenty minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

Chapter 8

Time seemed to go by quicker now that she had settled into her new home. Alex no longer was making trips back and forth from various stores to her place. She had managed to install shelving in her closet and with permission from Miss Thompson she was able to fix up her bathroom further. She had put in a new sink and cabinet as well as a medicine cabinet. She made a small corner stand for the small television she was saving up to get. She also put some shelving along the top of the wall opposing her bed so that she may have a place to put books and any other sort of knick-knack she could collect. She had managed to find a simple bathing suit for time at the beach. Alex had seen Brian here or there throughout the week. One morning he had even joined her for a jog. She found herself growing more and more comfortable with Brian though she still managed to keep a fair amount of distance from him when needed.

Downstairs it sounded like her neighbor was finally settled or at the very least comfortable enough with having a roommate. He usually didn't have girls overnight but there were times she had purposefully left because they were being rather loud with their more…intimate adventures. Today however she decided not to care. Today she was going to go to the beach with Brian and Jack and she was going to do her best to enjoy herself and not allow her worries to overcome her.

Her muscles stiffened when she heard the knock on her door. She glanced from across her room and saw the buff outline of her neighbor Dom. She headed to the door and greeted him. Dom appeared relaxed and she found that she was feeling more at ease.

"Brian said you guys were going to the beach today but it's closed. We're going to barbeque. You're welcome to join us." Alex was curious as to why Dom was inviting her over rather than Brian. Dom seemed to notice her questioning. "Brian fell asleep with Jack for nap time. He'd probably come over here to invite you himself once he woke up but I figured I'd beat him to it." He told her. "Think of it as a nice surprise." Alex couldn't help but smile. "Just let me grab my keys." She said, turning to get her keys. She locked up and headed with Dom to the Toretto household.

The smell of ribs on the grill and the upbeat sound of music filled the air, floating through the upstairs window into Jack's bedroom. Brian's eyes slowly opened and he glanced around recognizing his surroundings. Jack was sprawled out next to the wall on the far side of his bed. Carefully he sat up and got out of bed. He quietly left Jack's room and headed downstairs. He stepped outside running a hand through his disheveled hair. Dom stood at the grill brushing sauce on the ribs a corona nearby. Brian headed over and grabbed himself a drink. "Look who finally woke up." Dom teased him as he took the first sip from his drink. A familiar laugh had him turning around to see Letty and Alex coming out from the kitchen carrying plates and cups. Alex's hair swayed in the breeze and she was wearing the shorts she had worn when they painted her room. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You really like her don't you." Dom asked Brian quietly, glancing over at his brother-in-law whose eyes had yet to leave Alex.

"What makes you say that?" Brian asked, taking another long swig of his corona. Dom simply smirked. "You can't take your eyes off her." Brian glanced over at Dom, catching his grin. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel."

"You'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Brian said quietly and headed towards the kitchen after he saw Alex go inside. Letty backed off and went over by Dom as Brian went inside. "How's he doing?" She asked Dom. He kissed her lightly. "I think he'll be alright."

Alex seemed to already know her way around the kitchen. A twinge of guilt stabbed at his gut as memories of when he and Mia were first getting to know one another flickered forward from his past. "Need a hand?" Alex visibly jumped and nearly dropped the bag of napkins. Brian was fast enough to step forward and catch the bag before it could fall far from her hands. Her eyes, wide and fearful, pulled at Brian. "Whoa, you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said, setting the napkins on the counter and gently placing a hand on her arm to help steady her. She flinched at his touch again and he nearly broke down. "Alex…I'm sorry."

The memories and fear jumped forward and had her heart pounding. Her eyes danced in a panic around the kitchen until they fixated on Brian and his voice. She managed to gasp out, "It's okay…I'm okay…" She could tell that Brian didn't believe her. He looked more concerned than frustrated. She found herself wrapped her arms around his waist, finding sanctuary within his embrace. "I'm sorry…I didn't know." Alex remained within his hold, her head resting on his chest. "Didn't know what?"

"Just how bad you were hurt before…" He held her close for a long moment, gently running his hand along her hair. Alex was quiet. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. She wouldn't allow herself to spill her life's story. "Don't worry about it." She told him. When she felt she had a better hold on herself she stepped back and looked up at him. "I…don't want to tell you what happened…not right now anyway." Brian nodded. "I'm patient. I'll wait." He told her. Alex smiled a little. "Thank you Brian."


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever Fast and Furious**

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

* * *

**Message to Reviewers:** _I appreciate all the reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think. Don't just ask me to "update soon".  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Come on Jack. You can catch it!" Alex laughed as she played ball with Jack. They say in the grass rolling the ball back and forth, occasionally bouncing it. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself. Brian sat with Dom and watched from a distance. "What happened in the kitchen?" Dom asked Brian.

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"Don't try and hide it O'Connor. I saw your face when you left."

Brian sighed. "Suspicions confirmed is all."

Dom leaned forward, folding his elbows on the table. "What do you mean?"

Brian looked to him. "I mean she's been hurt. Some ass hole beat her before she came here."

"Did she tell you who?"

Brian shook his head and looked back towards Alex and Jack. "No." He watched them for a moment. "I told her I wouldn't pressure her about it, but Dom…"

"It's going to bug you until she does."

"Yeah."

Brian set his beer down and headed over to the grass. "Time to eat, bud." He said, scooping up Jack who giggled as Brian tickled his tummy. Brian offered his free hand to help Alex up who gently took it and smiled in response. The three of them headed to the table and sat down. The Toretto family said grace and started eating. They talked about fun adventures of the past, Alex opened up a little and talked about her family and she made sure to leave out anything that happened with Gaven.

As the evening went on and the sun set, Jack's bedtime drew closer and he quickly fell asleep in Alex's arms. Brian and she carried Jack to his bedroom to tuck him in, being quiet when they left. "He likes you." Brian told her. Alex smiled. "He's a sweetheart." They walked down the hall together, silence between them. "Brian…I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Not pressuring me about everything earlier."

Brian stopped as stared at her. "I told you before I won't pressure you to tell me anything that you don't want to, but Alex…I will need to know eventually." He said glancing towards Jacks room. Alex nodded, getting the hint. "I know. I will tell you, just…not tonight. Alright?" Brian nodded.

* * *

"_Where is she?" He asked Letty as he raced into the hospital. Letty who had been sitting down in the waiting room pointed to a room down the hall. Brian hurried towards it and felt his heart breaking when he saw her. Her hair was drenched with sweat, beads of it forming on her forehead. Her lips trembled as Dom gently rubbed ice cubes over them to keep them from drying out and to give her a little bit of water. "She's not doing well Brian." Dom's deep voice told him. He set down the cup of ice and headed out the door to give them some time alone. _

_He was scared. He hadn't been so afraid before, aside from when Jack was born. He had been afraid that he wouldn't make a good father and now he was terrified to loose someone he loves. She was thin, much thinner than usual. She could barely lift her hand to grasp his own. He gently wiped the sweat from her forehead and covered her more snuggly with the blankets; she was shivering. Tears welled in his eyes. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise. We'll make it alright." He told her. He could tell that she didn't believe him. He didn't even believe himself but he had to try. She coughed quietly. He knew it was too late. All this time, all this effort to help her wasted. There was nothing they could do. "I can't loose you…not now." He told her, the tears dripping down his cheeks. Her voice was raspy and quiet as she struggled to speak, "Take care of Jack…" She coughed again, "I love you Brian." Her line then went flat and he could no longer keep himself together. The tears flowed freely as he leaned over her and hugged her. Dom and Letty came back into the room, tears falling just a freely from Letty's eyes. Dom didn't allow many to escape his lashes. Letty hugged Brian and Dom walked to the other side of the bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Mia."_

The memory of his last moments with Mia burrowed deep inside his heart, continuously closing and tearing of the scar left by her death. He walked down the hall and peaked into Jacks' room, only to see him curled up with his the blue blanket Mia got him. Running his fingers through his hair he headed downstairs and out into the front yard, he felt confined and his head was pounding. He glanced up and down the quiet street, darkness save for the corner street lamp seemed to engulf their neighborhood. Crickets chirped in the night as he gaze moved towards the light coming from Alex's room. From the corner of his steps he could see half of the windows to her room. In the dark it was easier to make out her form. She was reading. She looked so calm, so relaxed. He hoped that she would be that way with him one day. Then he thought about how she had been hurt. He didn't know who hurt her or what ways specifically she had been hurt or how long but the thought of anyone hurting her ignited an irate flame within. That flame was countered with his questioning mind. Should he end it?

"_It's okay to love her Brian."_ He could hear Mia's voice, he glanced around unable to see her. "What about you?" He heard her breathe softly. _"You can love us both."_ She told him, _"She's good for you. She needs you. Love her."_

Brian's eyes shot open and he realized that he had been dreaming. He got up and checked on Jack, seeing him grasping that blue blanket, just like he was in the dream. He wondered if the voice he had heard was really Mia of just a figment of his subconscious. He laid back down, staring at his ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever Fast and Furious**

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'm gonna get you Jack!" Brian watched Alex chase after his son, sand flying up around them as they ran up and down the beach. Alex had been over more since the barbecue. He still didn't know who had hurt her or how long ago it was but he appreciated the fact that she had trusted him enough to open up about her life beforehand. He enjoyed talking to her about her parents and her childhood. He hadn't pegged her for a country girl but could see it. She seemed to enjoy handling things herself and she knew the basics of handyman work. Brian's smiled grew when Jack squealed with laughter after being caught. Alex carried him back, tickling him along the way. Brian stood, still smiling. "Wanna swim now Jack?" He asked. Jack grinned and bounced with excitement. Brian helped Jack take off his shirt and then peeled off his own. "See you in the water." He told Alex with a teasing grin.

She watched them walked to the shore. She appreciated the beauty of the ocean and was enjoying the breeze and sunshine. She couldn't help but to scan the distant waves for predatory dorsal fins. Blaming all those horror movies about sharks for her fears she shed her dress and followed them. Jack found a spot where the waves just reached his belly if he sat down. A three year old wasn't afraid of the ocean and her she was rather on edge. Jack splashed water at her and giggled. At first she flinched but managed a smile towards him and walked in the water until it was just above her ankles.

Brian waded out in the distance, water covering him up to his shoulders. Even when his hair was drenched she could see sun streaks. She scanned the waters again and quietly scolded herself for being such a scared-y-cat. Brian watched her from the distance, allowing himself a moment to appreciate the view. He was right when he had first saw her. She did keep herself in reasonable shape, by no means was every muscle tone but she appeared healthy. Her bikini complimented her pale skin and played up her curves some. He made his way towards her. "Nervous?" He asked. She nodded slightly. "A little."

When he reached her side his eyes seemed to sparkle like the rays off the meniscus of the ocean. "You know, the only way you're going to get over it is if you get in." Alex looked at him and the small amount of attitude on her face made him grin. She gestured to her water covered feet. "I am in. I'm just...working my way in further." She said, half-joking. Brian glanced at Jack and asked, "Jack, should we get Alex in the water?"

Alex glared at Brian. "Don't even think about it." When Brian's grin widened Alex took a quick step to the side and bolted. Brian laughed and chased after her. When she rounded and headed back in Jack's direction, not wanting to run too far away, she squealed as she was scooped up and over Brian's shoulder and he was jogging into the sparkling blue water. She was sent flying a short distance away when Brian tripped and his hold on her loosened. Water engulfed her and she had to remind herself to swim back towards the surface. She breached and coughed slightly before laughing. Brian swam up next to her with a wide grin. "Not so bad is it." Alex laughed and shook her head. She swam up to Brian and to his surprise, wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. "Thank you Brian."

The three of them swam for the majority of the day and ate sandwiches on the beach. By the end of the night Jack was exhausted and Brian had to carry him to bed. He was glad to see Alex still there when he came back down. The walked onto the porch and sat down on a bench. Brian wrapped a blanket around the two of them to give protection from the nights cooling air. With an arm wrapped around her he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for coming with us today." Alex nodded and nuzzled again him. She relaxed and stared at the stars. After a while her eyes started to get heavy and instead of fighting it she gave in and curled up against Brian, falling asleep listening to his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever Fast and Furious

A Fanfiction created by: AngelicInferno

Chapter 11

"Mr. Ridge."

"Yes Oscar."

"We received a tip as to the Angel's whereabouts."

Gaven leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. His hand cupped his chin and he thought a moment. "I want you to investigate this clue Oscar. I'm tired of dealing with amateurs. Do some recon wherever she's at. Figure out where she works, lives, what she's been doing, who she's been doing and keep me updated. Watch her and don't let he know you're there. Update me every week. I'll tell you when to bring her home." Oscar nodded once and waited for Gaven to finish speaking. "I'll manage things up here. It'll be taxing but I don't want someone I don't trust going after her. She's supposed to be the new star to the show. At least, she will be once I'm through reminding her who's in charge around her." Gaven had a wicked anger festering within his eyes. He glanced over to Oscar. "You're excused." He told him. After Oscar left Gaven took out a lone photo of Alex, his hands trembling as he held it. "Soon you will be home. Soon."

* * *

_She looked up when the bell rang. He was dressed in a nice suit as always. His dark chocolate hair was a little long but he somehow managed to keep the tips out of his eyes. "Good morning Alex." He said as he sat down at the bar. There weren't many people in the diner at four o'clock in the morning but he seemed to have made a habit of stopping in for pancakes and coffee. "Morning Mr. Ridge." She said, turning to grab him his coffee. He grinned at her, that crooked grin that made her feel weak at the knees. When she placed his coffee in front of him he lightly grabbed her wrist, locking her eyes with his. "Alex, please, call me Gaven." He released her wrist and brushed his fingers over the top of her hand. _

_She delivered his pancakes and bacon and returned to cleaning. Gaven's almost black eyes followed her around wherever she went and yet she somehow felt comfortable. He had never given her reason to fear him. Every morning for the past three weeks he had come in, ordered the same thing and always left her a thirty percent tip. "Would you like more coffee, Gaven?" The way she said his name sent possessive heat throughout his body. He looked up at her and grinned. "Yes. Thank you Alex." She smiled at him and as she was pouring the chef shouted at her and told her she could go on break. Sending Gaven another smile she grabbed her food from the window. As she started to head towards the back to eat Gaven called out to her, "Alex, would you mind eating out here with me?" Alex glanced to the chef who simply nodded his approval. He didn't see anything wrong with the idea and he could see that Gaven was smitten with Alex._

_She joined him at the bar, sitting on the corner beside him. Eventually this became a regular thing, just as him coming in every morning. They talked about everything under the sun. Alex wanted to travel and see the world and eventually settle down, where Gaven had been to a lot of the world but he too wanted to settle down eventually. He worked in a business firm and that was why he traveled so much. He loved her laugh. "Alex, I want to show you a little more what my world is like. Can I take you out on a date?" His approach was almost business-like but he appeared concerned that she would say no. She knew it was typically a bad idea to date customers but they had been spending her break together for two months now. One would think that after such a time they would have run out of things to talk about but they seemed to find more. Gaven seemed genuinely interested in her and although she suspected there was more to him than what met the eye he now appeared to want to let her in and welcome her fully into his life. "Alright."_

_At the end of her shift he returned and met her outside. He was standing in dark jeans, a tank top and open button-up shirt. There was beautiful red 71' boss mustang behind him. She had a curious expression as she approached him. "I'll explain about the car but first I want to give you something." He handed her an elegantly wrapped package. Inside was a gorgeous black lace dress with a skin tone slip and black heels. "Gaven, you didn't…"_

"_I know, but I want you to have the full experience of what my world is like." She smiled at him and headed inside to put on the dress and was amazed to find that he got her size. She stepped out of the diner in the dress. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful and wanted. He escorted her to the car, opened the door for her and then drove off. He was kind enough to give her a heads up about his driving. _

_He took her out of the city, to any area filled with amazing cars. Some had stereo systems that were worth the cost of her apartment and others she knew were built for speed. He parked and helped her out of the car. "This is a big part of my world. Racing." He told her gesturing to all the cars around them. "This is amazing." She said, her eyes wide with wonder. Gaven smiled. "Welcome to my world."_


End file.
